輝く
by joxvnk
Summary: Cahaya berkilau yang menunjukkanku arah kini berada didepanku. Memelukku erat seperti tidak mau melepasku. Dengan air mata hangat yang membasahi pakaianku dan wajah indahnya. Typo, OOC, AU, Eren POV


輝く

 ** _Kagayaku_**

 ** _Sparkle_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer, Hajime Isayama

Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Eren POV

DLDR is on term

RnR maybe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Cahaya berkilau yang menunjukkanku_**

 ** _arah kini berada didepanku._**

 ** _Memelukku erat seperti tidak mau melepasku._**

 ** _Dengan air mata hangat_**

 ** _yang membasahi_**

 ** _pakaianku dan_**

 ** _wajah indahnya._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Er—"

"Bisakah kau diam?!! Kau bukan ibuku ataupun saudaraku. Jadi tidak usah sok memperhatikanku oke? Aku sudah dewasa, Mikasa"

Aku mengeraskan volume suaraku saat itu. Mikasa memang saudara angkatku. Tapi bisakah ia diam?

Aku sudah muak. Aku sedang latihan dan ia memanggilku terus karena aku belum makan. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

Lalu ia pun pergi dan berkata,

"Maaf aku mengganggumu. Tapi jangan lupa untuk makan nanti"

Ia selalu begitu. Selalu saja menggangguku. Jika saja ia bisa diam meski hanya sehari.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Ia dipisahkan timnya dariku. Dia lagi-lagi ingin ikut denganku. Dia memintaku untuk tidak mati. Aku tak akan mati. Konyol saja.

Dan semuanya ternjadi,

Kakiku termakan. Aku termakan.

Tapi aku berubah menjadi titan.

Ketika aku keluar dari wujud titan, ia langsung memelukku. Aku merasakan air matanya berlinang membasahi bajuku. Dia begitu terus. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, Kami selesai dengan misi kami. Dan juga selesai dari ekspedisi ke 57. Kami kembali ke tempat kami. Dan Mikasa tampak diam. Ia tidak menggangguku. Ia tidak seperhatian dulu. Bahkan ia memandang saja tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Melihat ia tampak tersenyum ke orang lain. Hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan. Aku heran. Bukankah aku bebas?? Tapi mengapa aku merasa tersayat? Mengapa?

Setelah makan malam. Aku menahannya, memintanya diam ditempat. Ia mengelak, namun aku tetap menahannya. Mencengram bahunya sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"Ada apa, Eren" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Tidak biasanya ia begini kepadaku.

"Mengapa kau menghindar dariku?"

"Bukankah itu maumu?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak menggangguku, bukan menghindar"

"Bukankah selama ini aku tidak pernah mengganggumu?"

"Mik—"

"See? You're the one who disturbing now, Eren" Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa-apaan itu?

Dan...

Yak, aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Memikirkan dimana letak salahku kepada Mikasa. Dan...

Memang aku yang salah. Dan aku merindukannya jujur saja.

Aku merindukan saat-saat ia memelukku,

Saat-saat dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Mengapa aku harus merasa kehilangan? Bukankah harusnya aku bahagia? Siapa yang sebenarnya salah. Sebelum-sebelummnya ia tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak bertindak aneh seperti ini...

Ada apa, Mikasa?

Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Menyinari bumi dengan senyuman palsunya. Mengapa palsu? Karena ia bisa menyinari, tapi semakin orang dekat dengannya. Orang itu akan terluka. Ya, orang itu akan terbakar.

Apakah aku seperti itu?

Mungkin iya. Mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan orang lain. Tapi secara tidak langsung aku melukai mereka. Aku sadar itu.

"Mika—"

"Eren, jangan ganggu aku"

"Tap—"

"Eren. Bisakah kau diam?!"

Kali ini...

Dia benar-benar lelah.

Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi..

Dulu aku selalu memeluknya, menyayanginya, dan menjaganya. Tapi sejak masuk ke pelatihan. Aku mulai demi sedikit melupakannya. Aku mulai menentangnya, membiarkannya, dan membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak percaya Mikasa bisa sekecewa ini.

Setelah makan pagi. Aku menahannya.

"Mikasa, dengarkan aku dahulu"

"Apa"

"Aku minta maaf kare—"

"Cukup Eren. Aku tidak aku mengganggumu. Aku janji. Tapi aku juga memintamu untuk tidak menggangguku. Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin bebas?! Aku juga! Aku ingin bebas dari borgol merahmu yang selalu mengekangku untuk tidak jauh darimu. Aku sadar aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri karenamu. Terimakasih Eren"

Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Syal merah yang kuberikan 6 tahun yang lalu telah ia kembalikan kepadaku.

 _Aku memang pantas menerima ini, Mikasa._

 _Aku yang harusnya terluka,_

 _Bukan kau._

 _Aku menangis karena cibiran orang,_

 _Kau tidak._

 _Aku marah karena Annie menjadi tersangka,_

 _Kau marah karena aku tidak selamat._

 _Aku berjuang untuk balas dendam,_

 _Kau berjuang agar aku tetap hidup._

"En"

"—Ren"

"Eren..."

"Eren!!"

Aku terbangun. Dengan cahaya matahari menyilaukan mataku. Apa yang terjadi?

Mikasa tampak sangat khawatir dan tak hentinya menanyakan keadaanku. Ada apa ini? Bukankah Mikasa telah melupakanku?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku

Mikasa langsung memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku merindukannya jujur saja.

"Kau baru saja berubah dari wujud Titan-mu Eren, kau sudah bangun kan. Aku keluar dulu" Ucap Kopral Levi. Ia pun meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan tersebut.

"Mikasa"

"Ya? Eren"

Lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lembut. Jujur saja, dulu aku menginginkan agar aku mati saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika aku mati. Aku tidak akan menatap tatapan lembut Mikasa lagi. Aku memang akan bahagia, tapi Mikasa? Ia takkan bahagia tanpa aku.

Tatapan teduh bak cahaya berkilau namun tak menyilaukan.

Cahaya kehangatan yang menuntunku pada masa depan yang cerah.

Cahaya kelembutan yang selalu membuatku merasa 'pulang'.

Cahaya akan kerinduanku terhadap kebebasan.

Cahaya rapuh yang telah kuremukkan.

Dan akan aku perbaiki lagi cahaya itu...

"Aku mencintaimu.. Mikasa"

Dan lagi-lagi,

 _Cahaya berkilau yang_ _menunjukkanku arah kini berada didepanku. Memelukku erat seperti tidak mau melepasku. Dengan air mata hangat yang membasahi pakaianku dan wajah indahnya,_ ia berkata...

"Terimakasih, Eren..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

yeaaayyyy...

akhirnya selesai juga fyuuhhh...

hambatan saya nyelesain ini tuh ya,

saya itu tipe orang yang moodnya gampang ilang. udah ada kali 5 ff yang mau saya tulis tapi gagal gara-gara moodnya ga dapet. Nah saya pertahanin mood dengan dengerin lagu. Saya nulis sekitar hari sabtu, nah saya baru selesai malam ini. Saya sambil dengerin playlist lagu baper saya. Saya pertama ngelanjut—saya nulis note ini juga pas bgt lagunya abis. Dari Kirameki-Kirameki lagi. wkwkwkwkwk see you soon yaa.. dadaaaaahhh...


End file.
